


Red Ginseng Tea

by Playspective



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Yoo Jeongyeon, Smut, sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playspective/pseuds/Playspective
Summary: Sana and Jihyo's goal for the year is Health and Happiness. In one of their happy sessions, Jihyo notices Sana's tiredness. She thought of taking care more of their health by giving the tea.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 12





	Red Ginseng Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This just the cut sexy time scene in Chapter 36 of my SaHyo fic, BEST KEPT SECRET. You can also find it in the site. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. Sana hated the tea but she was taken care of by Jihyo and/or Jeongyeon. The photo below posted 200426, is Jeongyeon gifting her a pack.

“ _Jihyo Daniel happy anniversary._ Tch, this would go on I guess?”

Tosses the phone.

“Mmm~ It’s a great time to get in trouble. So, when?”

Sana massages Jihyo’s arms, adding some nibbles on the neck and shoulder. Gradually travelling somewhere else. Jihyo couldn’t think and ends up the corner of the bed.

“Wait- chamkaman…”

“You went here. You’re in MY bed. Am I misunderstanding?”

“Can we just- watch something first? Something calm and gentle. This! I-it’s a good one. I’ve also recommended it to Once.”

“Handmaiden? Do you want to be the agassi?”

Sana’s fingers roam where the handmaiden served the Agassi. Jihyo gulps and catches the wandering hand, bringing it back to a calm level. Around her tummy.

“No~ it’s Little Forrest.”

At the height of her anxiety, this soothing movie must’ve taken Jihyo into a place where she can free her mind and just be. Meanwhile for Sana, the kind of life portrayed in it has awakened a familiarity. And so, she pays attention.

Rolling credits. Now the movie is done, the promised trouble is about to ensue. Jihyo wonders how Sana would take inspiration from the soothing vibe and make their own little forest.

My right caresses her jaw inviting her to plant firm kisses. Right on my mouth. I’m open but it’s frustrating that she pulls back a sec. And then, comes in with just the tip of her tongue.

How much more would she tease me?

Calm and gentle WAS the plan. But Sana IS provocation.

Stomach, waist, back up and goes to my chest. She fiddles and presses my tit. I only thought of kissing her a lot but she’s making me want more.

_Come here, Sana. Hmm. Don’t you dare tap out._

Pulled the other by the neck, Jihyo barrages her with smooches. She sucks her lip, breathing her in like air. Groaning, Sana fends off. She’s grasping.

_I only have as much air as you do. Get back to mine! This is where you should press more._

_Ugh, not my- keep grabbing my thighs and I’ll-_

Screw it, I’m jumping her. Straddling, should’ve done this earlier. Lips on easy access. Hm-yes, upper… lower… both I could taste. Could’ve said _finally_ but my body is betraying me.

Sana’s lips are going further for a bit as I tilt my head back, letting the shivers consume my entirety. Shudder, can’t help it.

Damn, so good~ Her hands onto my behind while I sit atop her core. I AM above her. I SHOULD be in control.

So, why do her palms demand my ass to work according to her pleasure? Aishh, I don’t care anymore. _Put me how you’d like it_.

_If this is what you want, I’ll do it. And I’ll do it good._

Good. Keep grinding, Jihyo. Keep going. Whenever you move up is where I’ll meet your mouth. Careful with those bites. Keep up while I take your shirt off.

Beautifully bouncing. I’m happy with what I see. My turn to nibble what’s in front of me. “It’s hot.” We’re just getting started. This too, take it off me. Ah, now it’s comfy.

Had enough fun up there? Relax~ Pull me gently. I’m already here. Let me lay you down to these pillows. Do what I did. Explore me while I keep my mouth busy shutting your little whimpers.

Part your thighs, embrace me through them. My hips also working as how you were grinding. Dry. These pieces of underclothing left are hindrance. Legs up! I pull you out of these as I drop mine.

Spread it, open wide. Let me taste you.

She’s going to my other lips. To be the receiving end of her focus, it’s daunting. But the same level of attentiveness is what’s sending me.

I- Where do I grip? There goes my soul being sucked out. Tell me, where do I grip to hold onto dear life? On this pillow? The bedside?

“FUCK!” To her hair, I’m sorry.

Or not. Because finally, I got her attention. She’s prowling towards me. I’m excited for the kisses. It’s been 4 minutes since the last.

“You’re giggling”, she tells me. I must’ve confused her. I won’t say why. I’m stripped off, bare. Least I want a piece unrevealed just for myself, no matter how little.

But when she asks, “Like it?”

I nod without hesitation. She deserves honesty. Perhaps, that too she knows already. Yet, she still wants to see. Turns out, I got nothing to hide from Sana.

How could you when your eyes tell all, Jihyo-yah? Those glints and dilation aren’t meaningless. And you putting up your ankle to my shoulder, what else does this mean too? You like it. You want it. So, that’s what I’ll give you.

She collects my spit thru her index, middle, and thumb. Priming into my favorite part of the evening. While she puts it inside me, she doesn’t break her gaze. Just by that, I’ve become soaked.

She leans close, resting her forehead against mine. For every ins, she kisses me. And on every outs, she puffs. The pace picks up. I grip onto her nape and arm as her fingers stroke my walls.

Now, THAT thumb. The one that goes to a special place she knows very well. We’ve gone a lot but it feels new every time. _Take me there again, Sana._ “Take me.”

That Sana’s playful thumb that explores Jihyo’s nook and cranny. It won’t leave any fold untouched. It rubs, it presses. It swipes up, down, and in circles. Then, she lifts the hood.

She moans.

Jihyo drives cars. But Sana drives _her—_ crazy.

Hips gyrating, bodies move on their own. Gushy. Like how the ocean slaps into the rocks, the sounds of friction do magic. Sana and Jihyo are enticed for more swirlings. 

Reaching for the final touches, Sana rubs with a firm push towards the center. Her mouth remains open, catching breath the faster they go. But she won’t stop giving, matching Jihyo’s vigor.

Steadily. Consistently. They are closing in. Eyes darting on each other, not missing any nuances. She sees her brows arch as much as her back. Jihyo breaks gaze. Eyes shut. She slips out, taken to a whole new place.

“Ahh!”

Sana is spent. She crawls and rolls over to her side, still grasping. But even in that state, she’s able to bring herself to smile. Cause she sees Jihyo with the back of hand on forehead, turns to her. And she reveals to be giggling. She moves close, rests head onto Sana.

“O, wae?”

Jihyo shakes head.

“Nothing.”

Trying to get away with it.

“Nothing?”

She plants kisses on Sana’s chest hoping it would distract her. But really, could she hide from Sana’s attentiveness? So, she tests it.

“It’s a secret.” It’s because I couldn’t hear anything than my heart’s beating. It’s too loud, I wonder if you could hear it too. Maybe _this_ I could keep to myself.

“Thought it’s from some drumming in your chest.” It’s too loud, I worry whether you’re in pain. But you’re happy. So, I’m happy.

Jihyo buries face on the other’s neck with hand cruising to a comfy spot. It finds rest on the collarbone. Sana kisses her crown.

_Alright. No secrets for me._

On a calm morning back in Seoul, a groggy Sana comes for breakfast. To perk up, Jihyo offers her red ginseng tea. The Japanese takes a sip and felt the soil taste kicking.

“Thanks for the food? But why this?”

“It’s good for the body”

Jihyo then whispers to her ear.

“Miss you already. You cutey sexy.”

Jeongyeon arrives at the table too and notices the tea. She pats Sana’s back encouraging, “Oh~ Fighting Sana-yah. If you need more, I’ll buy you packs.”

“Yeah I think I do.”

The following days, Twice is in Japan again. Shizuoka is blessed with the red ginseng-powered partners, Sana and Jihyo. The leader vibes to the last song Stay By My Side. She caresses Sana and cups her face. Jihyo tilts head and leads a kiss.

Sana closes eyes, she tilts head too. Ever so ready to get in trouble with her partner for whichever way the world would react to such gesture. Jihyo, however, stops in an inch distance.

The leader smirks. Her urge is so strong. Yet, what’s the rush anyway when there’s plenty of time after?

Thus in the hotel room, a more proper setting, Jihyo doesn’t hold back. Calm and gentle is NOT the plan tonight. Fresh out of the shower, Sana is held against the wall.

“Haven’t fully dried my…“

Jihyo tilts head again. This time, she goes in without stopping. She swiftly slid through Sana’s robes. Stroking from inner thigh all the way up to her intimates, she takes advantage of the dampness.

The leader grabs by the neckline. Pulling it to the side, outing the Japanese’s plump breast. She toys with it. Lightly pinching before having it in her mouth. She sucks dry the shower dews.

 _I see you’re parched._ _Here’s the other, drink up. I know you want more. Do me good. Dry me up like this. You waited well._

_How is this possible? I am quenched. But it’s turning to hunger. Her sweet smell, is it? I wanna eat her._

She tugs the robe open, pulling Sana with it to somewhere. Jihyo then taps her on torso pushing her down to the bed. She hops in, stripping off.

Takes a leg and holds it up, Jihyo then places herself in between Sana. Her swelled-up cherry rouses the other’s as her hips go. While at it, she munches on her toes.

“Yah-”

Sana jerks. It’s too ticklish. She twists and wiggles, holding out her arm trying to plead. Jihyo catches her wrist just to steady her. But Sana is tensing up. She’s whining.

“Yah JIHYO-YAH!”

“Ah, shiro?”

The leader heeds. She flings the leg and flips her on fours. Sana now fully rids of the robe. Jihyo snatches and tosses it out. She kisses on her burn mark and grazes along her spine. Now, Sana looks over to her in delight.

Jihyo proceeds to her juice source and tongues it. The more she licks and slurps, the more it gushes.

“So wet.”

“You have all evening to drain me.”

“Hmm~”

Bold of her to declare that. Jihyo sees Sana’s body has improved. The healthier menu isn’t in vain. Seems all that tea she brewed wouldn’t fail her.

They smirk to each other. Jihyo then licks her middle finger and fucks Sana. Slow invasions at first. She wants to thoroughly brush her velvety texture.

_Woah, this is way warmer than my cat. It’s nice and soft and-_

She could go on. Each slide and turn of her finger is an experience. Sana, on the other hand, trembles to the on-goings inside of her demonstrating such rollercoaster of sensation.

Jihyo spanks and squeezes her ass to hold her in position. She fingers her more rapidly. With the intensity, Sana couldn’t stay still and quiet; she grabs a pillow and bites it to shut herself.

_She’s getting wetter, wilder. I can feel her pulsating._

AND she comes.

Jihyo pecks the cheek of her bottom and sits by resting. Sana reaches to her womanhood, closes legs while pressing on it. She excuses herself a bit to clean up. She goes back shortly.

“Ready for another round?”

“Are you?”

“Oh.”

It’s Jihyo’s turn.

The next thing she knew, her back is leaning on Sana. Her head resting on her shoulder, with her face receiving Sana’s lips. Her hands clutching unto Sana whose hands are frolicking a wide open, spread out Jihyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay hydrated. Drink red ginseng tea ;)


End file.
